Middle Earth Academy
by Kingdomblades101
Summary: Makana is a normal girl with a normal life. After her brother moved to a rich boarding school three years ago, her life was dull and unexciting. But, one day, she receives a scholarship to attend that same school. This is her adventures at Middle Earth Academy. Rated T just to be safe


**Author's Note: **_**Hello, everyone! I've read several fics about the fellowship in a high school setting. Well, this is a fic like that. But it's a boarding school – dorms, etc. and yeah… This is Alternate Universe! No Orcs, No Souran, Principal of the campus will be Gandalf. Just letting you know a head of time. Teachers will be characters from the story as well. This will be in THIRD PERSON! **_

**Disclaimer:**_** I do NOT own Lord of the Rings, or any of the sort! I own myself (I am placing myself in this, so it won't be Mary-sue! Using my real name and everything… except for the age… I'm 17 and in this story I am 16) My older brother will also be in this. He will be a Junior (11**__**th**__** grade) and I will be a Sophomore (10**__**th**__** grade) I got this idea from a drawing on DeviantART! It is by: Falling-starchild! I am portraying the characters as she drew them. (Example: Frodo is a goth, Sam is a nerd, and Mary and Pippin are trouble-makers.) **_

_Middle Earth Academy: Chapter one: Meeting the roommate_

Makana watched in awe at her new school, it was huge and it had different buildings that were huge as well. She stood outside of the front entrance, her rare orange/red color hair blowing in the wind. Her brown eyes fixated on the huge clock a few feet above the front doors. 11:36 AM it said.

Makana's brother knew she was going to attend his school. She sent him a letter regarding the matter, and he wrote back saying he was ecstatic about it. It's a rich school. You pay handsomely for the tuition unless you had a scholarship. But this was no University, even though it looked like one. Makana had a scholarship for creative writing. She is a very skilled story teller. Everyone who read it said you feel like you're actually there.

With a deep breath, Makana walked in through the doors, carrying two large and heavy suitcases. To the right of the main hallway was the front office. She hadn't gotten her room stuff yet, nor her schedule of her classes. So, she decided to stop there. Once she entered, she saw a lady typing out some things on a computer. Makana cleared her throat and the woman looked up.

"Ah, yes, darling, what can I do for you?" the lady said.

"My name is Makana Graves; I'm new here," Makana informed the middle aged woman.

"Oh, of course, Ms. Graves, we have you on our filing system!" the woman exclaimed with glee in her voice.

She turned around and opened the top file cabinet and rummaged through the file folders.

"Aha! Here you are, dear, This is your map of the school, your room number, your room key, and your schedule for your classes, which are about to end in a few minutes." She said as she handed Makana three papers and one item to her. She grabbed them and said.

"Thank you, have a good day," Makana said.

"You too, honey," The woman said as Makana opened the door.

With her suitcases she headed outside and walked towards the dorms. According to her map, it was just at the left of the main building. She entered one of the dorm building at was supposed to house her, and traveled upstairs. She found her dorm at last, turns out, it was on the second floor, a ways away from the stairs but she found it nonetheless. She inserted her key into the lock. When it clicked, she turned the knob and went inside with her bags. She closed the door with her foot and looked around, dropping her bags gently while doing so.

The room itself had white walls, two twin beds parallel to each other against the wall. On the end of the bed, close to the door, were two identical desks. Between the desk and the bed, was a dresser drawer. And in front of the beds, between a large window, were two bathrooms. The right side of her was already taken. How did she know this? Well, the desk has a desktop computer on it, along with some photos on it. The wall that the bed was a against had metal band posters. And the sheets were black.

_The left side it is,_ Makana thought. She went to her bed and sat on it. It may _look_ uncomfortable, but it really was! The mattress felt like a temper pedic. She sighed in relief. She decided to unpack a little and get settled in. She placed both suitcases on the amazing bed, when, all of a sudden, the door knob was turning.

The door opened to reveal a average sized person with a black top, dark skinny jeans, and black and white converse. It was awkward when this person noticed her. Why? Because her roommate was a _**GUY**_!

"Um… Do I have the wrong room?" She said aloud which broke his chain of thought. She double checked her room number, it was exactly the same as the one on the door. How could this have happened? There was no way a boy and a girl would be roommates! It causes distress to the administrative.

"Uh… I don't think so, this usually happens, so don't be alarmed." He said, calmly. Alarmed? Alarmed? She was beyond alarmed! She was frightened about the situation.

"Wait, what do you mean 'this usually happens'?" She asked.

"Well, a lot of boys and girls get paired up together in dorms… Are you new here?" He asked changing the subject. Or was he?

"Y- Yeah… I am," she stuttered.

"That's awesome, I'm Frodo Baggins,"

"My name is Makana Graves" she introduced herself to Frodo. Frodo's eyes widened a bit.

"What?" she asked.

"Are you related to Matt Graves, by any chance?" He asked.

"Um… yeah, we're siblings, he's my brother," She informed him. Frodo was in shock.

"Are you okay? Has he bullied you? Why that good for nothing-"

"No… he doesn't bully me, It's just a surprise to me." He starts to circle me and continued.

"Now that I look at it… You two seem to look alike." He sounded like he hesitated with that statement. He didn't want for offend her if they weren't exactly nice to each other.

"Yeah, we do! He's older than me by one year!"

"Really? Are you guys close?" He questioned.

"Um, yes we are… I mean we used to be until he moved here," she pointed out.

"Does he know you're here?" Frodo asked.

_What is this? Twenty questions?_ She thought to herself. "yes, he does,"

All of a sudden, there was a ring of a phone. It was Makana's.

"Excuse me for one moment," He nodded and she answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Yo! Kenna! You here yet?" It was Matt.

"Yeah! I met my roommate and everything,"

"You even went to the office? By yourself?"

"Matt! I'm sixteen, not six! I can do things on my own, thank you," She whined.

"Alright, alright, hey what dorm number are you in?" He asked.

"133, why?"

"Really? Sweet! My dorm is a couple doors down from you!"

"Really? That's cool,"

"Come over! I want to see you!"

"Yeah, Yeah… I'll be there… what number?"

"165!"

"Okay," _Click_

"That was your brother?"

"Yeah, he wants to see me, you wanna come with?"

"No, my best friend is coming over, if you come back early enough, you might meet him," He informed.

"Okay! I'll be back in a jiffy!"

She closed the door, her key in her pocket, in case she gets locked out. She headed towards room 165.


End file.
